The present invention relates to an electronic built-in on-board device, of a fuzzy-logic type, which has been specifically designed for monitoring, storing, processing and clustering data related to the operation of motor vehicles said device is applied to.
The involved data can comprise parameters related to the operation of the motor vehicle in general, or an operating sub-system thereof.
As is known, a very important requirement to be met in the motor vehicle and/or maintenance field, is that of providing on-board systems, specifically designed for collecting and processing data related to the operation of the motor vehicle, to optimize the system size and specifications of the single components of the motor vehicle and monitor their operation depending on their actual use.
Prior technologic solutions to meet the above mentioned requirements, provide a low processing capability, require a lot of preset parameters and dedicated sensors, to be properly installed on the motor vehicle.
Said prior systems are moreover affected by further drawbacks: for example they continuously record operating additional data, to provide redundant data packets, or preset sampling frequencies and times, which are fixed and/or limited by the store size requirements, thereby cannot be considered as fully autonomous, since a continuous monitoring through the overall operation time, or an implementation of dedicated or specifically designed sensors on the motor vehicle are required.
Moreover, a specifically designed connecting system is also required, thereby the motor vehicle on-board electric system must be properly modified to derive therefrom the power supply for the measurement and sensor system.
The above negatively affects the reliability of the motor vehicle and monitoring system thereof.
A further drawback to be also considered is the high cost of the storing system, sensors, managing medium and control units.